Yearly vaccination against influenza has been recently recommended by the CDC for all persons. Two different types of vaccination are currently available, the Live Attenuated Influenza Vaccine (LAIV) and the Trivalent Inactivated Vaccine (TIV). Both are multivalent and cover both Influenza A and B viruses believed to circulate in the population the following year. The comparative efficacy of LAIV and TIV has recently been examined in two meta-analyses—and LAIV has been shown to possess efficacy of 83% in children, while the efficacy of TIV was between 59-65%. LAIV has the added benefit of being administered through nasal spray in contrast to the injection based TIV. The combination of greater efficacy and nasal administration rather than intramuscular injection has led LAIV to be the preferred vaccine for children 2-8 years in Canada, Germany and the UK. Nevertheless, current live attenuated influenza vaccines (LAIV) are not sufficiently attenuated or stable for administration to children under the age of 2, pregnant women, persons with compromised immunity, persons with asthma, or persons at high risk for complications from influenza. However, these same groups of people are at high risk for complications from influenza. What are needed are new stable attenuated influenza viral strains for use in vaccines.